Xiona
Xiona (The Blade of Lost Desires) is an unknown model of Prime Field who claims to be the strongest Azure Interface Primefield, though is not a recorded one in the system. She is a character in EvoBlaze (Series), being featured in Control Sequence’s second verse. She is a rogue device who is not bound to any particular programming, and she claims to be shaped by a certain desire. She fights with her customized weapon that's believed to be a Nex Exitium, called Nex Noxia: Murakumo. Basic Character Profiles Primordial Awakenings A strange girl who claims to be the strongest of the Prime Fields, her programming is governed by no known force and has gone rogue. Her goals are a mystery but she holds some connection to the events unfolding in Kagutsuchi while seeking out a strange Gate where she can take back her 'desire'. Appearing where the Irregularities do, her eyes watch the events, and her heart is filled with disdain for a world that views her like a virus. Her blade, Nex Noxia: Murakumo, seeks to cut through the world's illusions and force the system to remember its 'sin'. Although she claims to be no foe to Nex, he seems to be uneasy around her. Appearance She stands at a height similar to Akari and has bright and mysterious red eyes. Her hair is long and untamed being kept in a ponytail, being purplish maroon with fraying strands that end in a fade of silvery-white. Attire-wise, she wears a primarily crimson cloak around the upper half her body, which covers her shoulders and arms, splitting down into several cloves with intricate designs on the ends. Wrapping her neck is a thick collar that has a large metal plate centerpiece with an engraving of a strange crest that matches her Drive, with two other protruding bits that sit across her shoulders. Near her chest plate are two sections that have a symbol on the metal bits that matches the universal insignia of the AIP. While in her body armor which is a crimson-colored and refined alloy, it encases most of her form. A headpiece covers her forehead with three pieces to it that are sleek and sit against her head each with a small diamond display. Her cloak also disappears leaving the majority of her body in her armor which snaps onto her limbs. Her sword, an experimental take on Murakumo-based units “Noxia” is part of the unit and sits behind her in a coffin-like armored container which breaks apart to form some pieces of her body armor. Personality Xiona is determined, seeking her desire with tenacity, but bears a certain bitter hollowness and loneliness around her. She despises the world and its order, along with the majority of humanity. In comparison to other Prime fields like Akari, she is very informed about the world, especially concerning the corruption caused by the Seithr Scourge which she blames humanity for, calling it a tool that 'defiled' souls like her own. She sees it as her purpose to bring about a certain possibility as a means of answering a long-forgotten desire in her heart, but why this plagues her she doesn’t entirely understand herself. Xiona appears to be used to being treated as a weapon and portrays herself as one, refusing to see herself as anything but this. In response to the scorn and distrust of the world, she hates it in kind. Despite this, she is not outwardly antagonistic in most instances, unless it is a member of the World's 'Order' of which she will become ruthless toward and attempt to kill as a machine possessed by malice. She seems to respect Prime Field deeply but believes they shouldn't be close to humanity, and pities those who choose to serve their wishes. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Neutral Category:Azure Interface Primefield Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Artificial Being Category:Non-Human Character Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Prime Field